Familia Taisho
by Chirist chan
Summary: Reto del foro ¡Siéntate! caracteristicas: Una escena familiar entre Inu No Taisho, Irasue y Sesshomaru.


Reto del foro ¡Siéntate! Dado por Eveline Odette

Caracteristicas: Una escena familiar entre Inu No Taisho, Irasue y Sesshomaru. Sin mínimo ni máximo de palabras.

Advertencia: Son varias escenas, no sólo una :D

*Es muy corto y NO es de humor, son escenas algo tiernas y si dan risa no sé como ya que mi humor es deplorable, y no...no causo gracia 7-7

*Espero que les guste jejeje

 **Ella nunca me defenderá.**

Hoy era un día emocionante para el pequeño cachorro Taisho, pues sus padres -Inu No Taisho e Irasue- habían dejado sus obligaciones para pasar un día con él, cosa que hace mucho no era posible por las obligaciones del reino del Oeste.

Hiba sobre el hocico de su padre a gran altura, ya que este había decidido ir en su forma yokai – un perro gigantesco color blanco-, y él era demasiado joven cómo para poder transformarse. El pequeño Sesshomaru con una sonrisa traviesa en sus facciones se levanta del aquel lugar e ignorando el gruñido de su padre se desliza por su lomo. Recuerda que Mioga- la vieja pulga amiga de su padre- siempre lo muerde, y como todo un cachorro lo imita, clavando sus afilados colmillos en la piel de de aquel perro. Inu No Taisho gruñe y se retuerce, lo único que consigue es que el pequeño se aferre más a él.

Irasue se reia internamente ante la imagen de su cachorro y el estupido de su marido, y le gruñe a Inu No Taisho en advertencia de que si dejaba caer a su hijo – como podía leer en la expresión de los ojos de aquel daiyokai- tendría toda un década de celibato, e Inu No Taisho parecio entender, aunque su intención nunca fue estrellar a su hijo sino sólo asustarlo.

Llegan a un pequeño claro donde deciden descansarán y jugarán con su pequeño- Inu No Taisho al volver a su forma humanoide sostiene a su cachorro por la pequeña estola dejándolo a unos a un metro del suelo, con una sonrisa en sus facciones. Sesshomaru al ser un cachorro de cuatro años yokais no le llegaba a las cintura.

Sesshomaru: ¿Papá?

Inu No Taisho: Esa mania que tienes de morderme.. "se rió sádico asustando al cachorro"

Sesshomaru: MAMÁ!

Pero fue tarde, con una sonrisa el padre lo soltó y el cachorro cayó al suelo, haciéndose un pequeño rasguño en un brazito. Inu No Taisho de inmediato se siente culpable, no había sido su intención lastimar a su hijo. Lo recoje pero Sesshomaru comienza a llorar.

Inu No Taisho: N-no llores mi hijo, lo-lo siento pero no llores o llamaras la atención de...

Irasue: Inu No Taisho "con voz sombria"

El gran General Perro tiembla al oir la voz de su esposa, quien desprende un aura aterradora.

Inu No Taisho: Querida jeje fue un accide...

El Lord no pudo decir más, la enojada madre lo manda a volar de un puñetazo y aterriza en una pequeña laguna, mientrás sostiene a su cachorro tratando de calmarlo.

Irasue: Ya está mi lindo Sesshomaru, a ver "observando su herida" No llores más, despues podrás morder a tu padre tanto como quieras, ¿Si? "negoció con una sonrisa"

El cachorro secó sus lágrimas y asintió enérgicamente, con una gran sonrisa.

Irasue: Ese es mi hijo "correspondiendo a la sonrisa"

Mientras tanto Inu No Taisho sale del agua, indignado y escupiendo un pequeño pescado de su boca. Irasue nunca lo defendería a pesar de ser su esposa.

 **Cambio de escena.**

¿ **Qué es esta comezón? ¿Pulgas? NOOO**

El cachorro Taisho ahora contaba con 5 años yokais, y aun la mania de morder a su padre no había sanado, es más lo hacía cada vez más fuerte. Ahora algo muy común pero molesto atacó al pequeño Sesshomaru, y eso eran :Pulgas. Si, el cachorro se rascaba hasta el punto de sangrar y lloraba por el dolor mientras la madre intentaba sumergirlo en el agua de su baño la cual tenía una posión especial para eliminar aquel suplicio, pero el niño lloraba por el dolor y la picazón.

Inu No Taisho justo llegaba de un trabajo en los límites de sus tierras, y se dirigió preocupado al escuchar los llorisqueos adoloridos de su cachorro. Al llegar y ver la escena no comprendió, no hasta que Sesshomaru logró safarse del agarre de su madre y le abrazó.

Irasue: Noo Sesshomaru ven aquí!

Inu No Taisho: ¿Pero qué...?

Cuando lo comprendió lanzó al cachorro a la tina como si ardiera, pero ya era tarde, ahora sentía aquella horrible comenzón en todo el cuerpo.

Inu No Taisho: Kyaaaaa Nooooo! "gritó como niña aturdiendo a Irasue"

Sesshomaru veía como su padre se rascaba fuertemente y se arañaba, arrojándose al suelo y rascándose la espalda con este o mejor dicho con todo lo que estaba a su paso.

Irasue: Inu No Taisho métete con Sesshomaru "bramó riéndose"

El General no desobedeció y aventó rápidamente con su hijo, causando una ola en el agua por el peso, mojando a Irasue y haciendo reir al cachorro.

Irasue: INU NO TAISHO!

Inu No Taisho: Sácalas! Sácalas! Pican, duelen, por favor!

Irasue observaba incredula que el padre se comportaba más infantil que el hijo, hiba a burlarse del gran general pero algo la dejó sin palabras...el tener tanto contacto con su cachorro, ¡Ella también se había contagiado de pulgas!

Irasue: NOOOO!

Inu No Taisho: Jajajaja KARMA!

El General cayó inconciente cuando la mujer le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla, mientras gritaba por la comezón. El cachorro reia a carcajadas, olvidándose por un momento del suplicio al que estaba siendo sometido

 **Cambia la escena.**

 **No podría castigarlo.**

Ya con seis años yokais Sesshomaru veía dormir a su padre con diversión y malicia. Él general había quedado dormido en su oficina a y al joven cachorro le llamaba la atención esta. Comenzó a inspeccionarla observando cada recoveco aprovechando que su padre dormía, hasta cruzarse con muchos pergaminos apilados, llegándole a la mitad de su cintura. Se preguntaba que serían, y en intento de agarrar uno todos se cayeron y desparramaron por el suelo, causándole miedo y angustia pensando que su padre lo regañaría. Intentó acomodarlos cómo estaban antes pero lo único que logró fue desacomodarlos más. Comenzó a llorar en voz baja, no sabía que hacer y eso le angustiaba.

Los llorisqueos despertaron a Inu No Taisho, quien preocupado observó la habitación. Algo en él gritó con terror al ver los papeles importantes del reino desparramados completamente por el suelo, pero al ver a su cachorro tan angustiado se calmó. Se dirigió a él y le tocó suavemente el hombro, haciendo que el cachorro llorara más.

Sesshomaru: L-lo siento papá "se disculpó entre lágrimas el pequeño"

Inu No Taisho: No te preocupes cachorro mio, no pasa nada

Lo cargó con una sonrisa y revolvió suavemente los cabellos. El cachorro lo miraba con sus ojitos de niño regañado.

No podría decirle nada o castigarlo por aquello, asi que sujetó a su cachorro y lo sentó junto a él, para ordenar los papeles existian las noches en vela. Al levantar su mirada se sorprendió al ver a Irasue en el marco de la puerta sonriendo, ya que ella más que nadie sabía que tan importantes eran esos pergaminos. Pero más importante era su cachorro.

 **Cambio de escena**

 **No quiero comer esta cena!**

Sesshomaru-con seis años- se encontraba algo disgustado al ver su cena, no le gustaban todos aquello vegetales y cosas raras que olían mal. Tenía sus orejitas puntiagudas algo gachas, y sus ojitos mirando grandes y suplicantes a su padre, ya que su madre lo miraba diciéndole claramente: "Cómete las verduras, no hay reclamo"

A Inu No Taisho le daba gracia aquello, y sabiendo que despues discutiría con Irasue se rindió ante aquella mirada tan tierna que le dedicaba su cachorro.

Inu No Taisho: Yo no quero comer esta cena "dijo cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero"

Irasue le dedicó una mirada de advertencia al estupido de su marido, quien seguía con aquella actitud infantil y Sesshomaru sonreía. Si sus enemigos vieran esa faceta de Inu No Taisho, el Gran General Perro respetado, serio y poderoso sería muy cómico.

Irasue: Cómetela igual

Inu No Taisho: Pero no quero... No me puedes obligar! "reclamó siguiendo en la misma posición"

Irasue: Inu No Taisho "advirtió con voz y aura negra"

Inu No Taisho: ¡No! No quero y punto! ¿Qué me vas a matar si no la cómo?

Irasue: Sí.

El General tembló ante la mirada de su esposa, pero la de su cachorro era demasiado tierna asi que extrañamente el General comenzó a gritar que no quería comer las verduras y a hacer un berrinche, haciendo reir al cachorro e irritando a la lady. Entonces Sesshomaru se le sumó.

Sesshomaru/Inu No Taisho: NO QUIERO COMER ESTA CENA!

Algunos siervos atraidos por los gritos- en especial por los del general- adentraron sus cabezas al comedor donde los daiyokais cenaban, y se reían por la actitud del gran y respetable Inu No Taisho, y se reían pero temían por la mirada de la lady, quien se le notaban unas dos venas en su bello rostro mientras miraba al estupido de su marido.

Inu No Taisho: NO QUIERO COMER LAS VERDURAS! NOOOOOOO!

Irasue: ESTÁ BIEN NO LAS COMAS!

Inu No Taisho: QUIERO OTRA CENA!

Irasue: ENTONCES PÍDESELAS A LOS SIERVOS! ¿QUÉ ME DICES A MÍ, CREES QUE SOY LA COCINERA?

Inu No Taisho volvió a temblar, y sabía que esa noche tendría problemas, más una costilla rota y un brazo quebrado...y tal vez una aguja enterrada en su ojos...pero todo por su cachorro.

 **Cambio de escena.**

 **Baño**

Inu No Taisho se daba un relajante baño con su cachorro de seis años yokais. El pequeño jugaba con la espuma, haciéndose una extraña barba y bigote. El General sonreía ante esto, su hijo le daba mucha ternura. Fue hacía donde se encontraba Sesshomaru y lo abrazó por detrás. Fue ahí cuando Sesshomaru comenzó a jugar con su rostro y la espuma, ya que el cachorro no podía verse asi mismo cuando lo hacía en él.

El General sólo se dejó hacer, sentía aquellas cosquillas y las risitas infantiles., y de vez en cuando hacía caras graciosas para hacer reir a su hijo. Ese eran los tipos de escenas que le gustaban...paz.

Una guerra de espuma, su cachorro le tiraba agua y jabón mientras se reía, cosa que el daiyokai correspondía e imitaba a Sesshomaru.

Amaba a su cachorro..confirmado.

 **Cambio de escena.**

 **Escena final.**

Entre ambos padre, asi se encontraba Sesshomaru, durmiendo tranquilamente entre ellos. El cachorro había tenido una pesadilla y no pudo evitar correr a la habitación de sus padres y esconderse entre ellos. Irasue acariciaba la sedosa cabellera de su hijo mientras Inu No Taisho mantenía un fuerte brazo alrededor de la cintura de este, para que viera que no lo dejarían solo y que lo hiban a proteger de todo mounstro debajo de la cama o en el rincón oscuro de la habitación. Ambos daiyokais veian a su cachorro dormir tranquilo, sin ningun sueño malo ni ojitos temerosos. Sonrieron, a pesar de ser siempre serios y estoicos -menos con Sesshomaru- sólo lo eran para lo sociedad yokai y todos los demás, su cachorro los hacía seres tiernos y hasta aveces patéticos -según Irasue recordando el berriche que le hizo su marido porque "no quería comer la cena"-

Ambos se miraron, esta vez sin enojo o burla.

Irasue: Fue lo mejor que nos pasó "le murmuró con una sonrisa"

Inu No Taisho: Así es, nuestro cachorro "respondió con dulsura"

Surgió de la nada, ambos se besaron, luego besaron la frente de su cachorro y se cubrieron con las frasadas -que Sesshomaru amablemente les había robado-, mañana sería un nuevo día, de travesuras y todo, pero iluminado por el sol que tenían de hijo.

.n.n.n.n.n.n

 **¿Ok? ¿muy aburrido? Me disculpo si así fue, sólo que no creí que me dejarían hacer el reto porque vi mal las fechas y despues no encontraba mi comentario :/ y despues vi la fecha de entrega y que estaba guardado para Chirist Chan y Kyaaaaa, jejeje ero despues de todo yo quede conforme con mi trabajo (no es que me agrande) no sé, digan ustedes en los comentarios (si quieren) que les ah parecido :D**

 **Se despide Chirist chan :3**


End file.
